


every friend we ever had in common

by purplesealion2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis in Denial, Lowercase, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesealion2/pseuds/purplesealion2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drunk louis does things sober louis doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every friend we ever had in common

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/TFLN/status/552193607655260160)  
> it's part of a universe i was writing but i gave up, so it's possible that some other snippets end up being posted if i edit or write them. i like this universe a lot, but it's mainly silly zouis getting high and drunk, and the riach brothers out of not having better characters.

"oh fuck" is the first thing coming out of louis mouth the next day. he's not sure if he woke up because of the headache or if it started the minute he got conscious but it's already been the worst 27 seconds of his entire life with that sharp pain in his skull. "can't fucking believe it."

he presses the palm of his hands against his eyes to try to stop his brain from exploding but it has really little effect.

he knows where he is, knows that ceiling that well already to recognize through blurred vision and little lightning. he can feel zayn's body right next to his in the small sofa bed, recognizes his breathing and envies him for not being already up and hangover like him.

but most of all, he really needs to get out of there.

so he fights the urge to die in those sheets and tries to get up, a groan coming out of his mouth he can't keep in when all his body hurts because of the sudden move.

that's when zayn reaches for him, for his arm, and tries to keep him in place. "where are you going?" he asks with his eyes still closed.

"i don't know how drunk me got into your bed or what he did, but sober and hangover me is getting the fuck out of here and pretending this never happened" he says in what he aims to be a joke.

zayn's grip loosens up a little. "ok. close the door on your wait out."

louis looks back, even if it makes he want to puke from the angle his head is. zayn's face is still smashed against the pillow, puffy lips from sleeping and probably other things he wished he didn't know exactly what they were. there's no hint of a smile on his face and louis notices not even on his own. so maybe it wasn't really a joke at all.

"ok," he says back. what else is there to say?

and that's the first time.

 

#

 

if he were to make a bet he'd probably say it would be at least a week before drunk louis came back. but sober louis would be wrong because it didn't take three entire days.

the fault is probably on the finals if he's got to be honest. the tensions had been building up so quickly it's no surprise when the riach brothers are offering him vodka in every other lame opportunity.

it's the four of them, like it has been a lot lately, but this time they are in louis' bedroom and zayn is pissed out of his mind, giggling to lame jokes louis knows sober zayn wouldn't find that funny. he likes that zayn, louis thinks, as the alcohol creeps into his mind and changes him as well. zayn gets all handsy and smiley, he's a pretty happy drunk. drunk louis has a hint sober louis would like that zayn as well.

but he knows he doesn't want to introduce them because when sober meets drunk there is those moral boundaries and consent shit he has to care about and drunk louis doesn't want to care about a single thing when zayn laughs in his neck like that, holds his wrist with just his thumb and his index finger, pushing louis closer and closer until they are all curled up in each other giggling about god knows what.

danny eyes them and louis stares right back, daring him to say anything. drunk louis has balls and sober louis doesn't, he knows that too. but danny doesn't say shit.  _ant_ doesn't say shit. they just get up and leave zayn and louis alone in his bedroom - in  _his fucking house_ \- and louis doesn't even hear what they say when they leave because there's this fucking blood noise in his ears and zayn keeps moving against him.

"are you drunk?" zayn asks and looks straight into louis' eyes, blinking those fucking eyelashes at him.

"yeah."

zayn grins at him like he just got a fucking christmas present. "hmm, me too," he muthers against louis' arm.

"good." louis holds his wrist back and zayn fights it to hold louis himself. one of his knees rests over louis' left thigh and zayn is so warm, so fucking comfy around him, drunk louis adores it.

"it's great." zayn says back.

louis is not even sober when it's over but it's kind of getting back to him right after they come all over each other in the clumsiest hand job of all time.

so he pokes zayn's on his side and murmurs to him. "sober me won't be happy with this."

zayn turns his head to look at him, both lying on their back in the single bed of louis' room.

"yeah, right, i'm leaving." he says.

louis nods and smiles a thank you. "don't tell him. it's our drunkselves' secret, right?"

zayn nods back and bites a little smile on his lip.

that's the second time.

 

#

 

sober louis is smart, probably smarter than drunk louis, so he knows what game drunk louis is playing. and they both like zayn, alcohol or not, so he gets pissed at himself pretty quick, for being such a douche to the one cool guy he met in his life.

not much he can do, though. he won't cross a line he drew for himself. so one thing sober louis decides is that he's gonna have to stop drunk louis, even when his whole body feels it should be the other way around.

so he stays very sober around zayn for a whole week, weekend included, and he's very pleased with himself for that. he's pretty sure there won't be a third time.

that's why he is in danny's room, smoking the last of a joint, some cheap whiskey on his hand. he misses getting trashed, he misses partying, but he can allow drunk louis to show up in the riach's house when zayn is nowhere to be found. he can have himself that much.

so when zayn shows up with no warning, he thinks it's not fair. he waited for a private moment. he waited until zayn wouldn't be around and zayn shouldn't be there when drunk louis is around because drunk louis doesn't know how to hold himself back.

"hey, you look happy," danny says all smiley to zayn, turning from the computer desk, and zayn grins back.

"because i am." zayn points. "sold a painting today, good one.  _good money._ "

and fuck, his smile. louis wants to taste it, to eat it if he can. he just reaches out for him, grabs his wirst and pulls him closer to where he is, standing in the middle of the bedroom.

"that's incredible, mate." he says, can't help his huge grin. "amazing."

danny gets up from the chair, squeezes zayn's shoulder to get his attention and says "awesome, man. congrats" and through his smile louis can see how much he means it.

but zayn doesn't move. he looks at danny and says thank you but he keeps his whole body facing louis, keeps his arms still where louis is holding him, and that must say something to danny because he just turns around and leave his own bedroom.

drunk louis can't be blamed, really. he followed all sober louis instructions: go to a neutral place, don't invite zayn, don't  _call_ zayn after you are trashed, don't get him alone if he ends up showing. it's not his fault danny left them alone, he has nothing to do with it to be quite honest.

so if sober zayn wants to meet drunk louis, that's sober zayn matter. if he kisses him right there, no alcohol on his mind, that's zayn problem to worry about.

and that's the third.

 

#

 

the fourth time louis knows it's all on him. it's just- third had included a blow job and that's kind of a first to be honest so he kept thinking about it nonstop and he just had to go see zayn, to get drunk again and get more of that.

so far it's another first, one where sober louis makes the conscious decision to fuck himself up a little more.

drunk louis gets out of control, there, because how could he deal with this. they drink until louis is not sure how to pronounce his own name, in a crowded club with lots of people from college louis couldn't care less for, drunk or sober.

zayn leans against him as he leans against the balcony of the bar, giggling at something louis sad when he still could feels his tongue properly but he can't remember what it was anymore. he touches his lips to make sure they are still there.

"i shouldn't.. shouldn't have spent this money on this." zayn says then, getting serious again. "harry is going to kill me, oh god."

and because louis knows zayn that well, he just holds his arm with a steady grip - the steadiness he can manage while the whole club is moving around him - and says "fuck harry".

zayn looks at him, gaze full of meaning and understanding and nods. "yeah, yeah, fuck him." zayn shakes his empty glass to the barman fill up, all paid with the bottle service they hired with zayn's rent money - not their smartest move, but drunk louis couldn't care less.

"you know what, we should get drunk together more often" zayn says then, his hand holding louis' side. he has to close his eyes every now and then to keep himself standing, so louis is not sure if zayn's firm grip is to touch him or to hold himself up. "actually, you should always be drunk louis. i like you way better."

louis laughs, rolls his eyes. "okay, won't be telling sober louis that."

zayn grins. "yea, yeah, don't, babe." he squeezes louis' side at that a bit and drinks the whiskey the barman got him. "but you should tell him some other things, y'know."

louis arches an eyebrow. he had never pictured drunk zayn to be that bold. but drunk louis is no pussy either, so he just leans in and asks in the lowest voice he can through all that noise in the club. "like what?"

"hmm," zayn murmurs, steps even closer if it's possible and murmurs against his ear, all whiskey scent surrounding louis. "like how crazy you get when i have your dick in my mouth. so, so loud."

louis shakes his head, can't help but laugh.

"not sure if that observation is correct, mate."

zayn laughs against his neck, rests his head on his shoulder and louis touches his back, feel the muscles clenching as he giggles.

"gonna have to show you again, then."

and that's the fourth, in a bathroom stall, handsy and smiley zayn all over him after he swallowing louis.

after they are over zayn grabs a marker, one of those he insists carrying everywhere so he can doodle whenever he wants. it's so stupid, it has left ink stains in more than a half of zayn's jeans, but drunk louis won't complain like sober louis does because his drunk self is allowed to find that cute.

also because zayn's is getting his arm, pushing back the dark sleeve of his top so he can write on the inside of his forearm with a concentrated look on his face.

he writes there:

_drunk you is loud as fuck when i blow him._

_sober you should try that out._

 

#

 

(fim.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i really hope you liked it.  
> sorry it's unbetaed, it's just a snippet and i couldn't bother people to do it :(  
> find me on [tumblr](http://aloopdaloop.tumblr.com/) for loving, hating and discussing <3  
> [reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/107254372037/h3rNhlg5?redirect_to=http%3A%2F%2Faloopdaloop.tumblr.com) and comments would make my day. for real!


End file.
